Siklus
by nilakandi
Summary: NaruSaku; AU; friendship; Karena segalanya akan terus berputar, membentuk sebuah lingkaran siklus yang absah. Kamu tahu itu.


**Fandom: **Naruto

**Naruto: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Karakter Utama: **Naruto U/Sakura H

**Peringatan I: **AU, friendship/littleromance, adegan locat-loncat, EyD amburadul, typo's, dldr!

**Peringatan II: **Perlu ditekankan, karakter utama bukan berarti pairing, dan sekali lagi, dldr!

**Catatan I: **Ini adalah pertama kalinya Nila menginjakkan kaki di NaruSaku. Salam kenal semuanya~… /./ Dan maaf bila akhirnya Nila malah nyepam di sini.

* * *

.

SIKLUS

.

Karena segalanya akan terus berputar, membentuk sebuah lingkaran siklus yang absah. Kamu tahu itu.

* * *

**.**

**Lengkung Pertama: Nama**

.

Naruto selalu berpikir bahwa nama merupakan sebuah hal krusial. Dibutuhkan waktu bermilenium-milenium tahun agar bisa merekatkan sebuah nama terhadap sebuah objek. Imajinasinya mengatakan bahwa ia perlu bersemedi di dalam gua seram, lalu menyebrangi lembah tercuram agar nama itu bisa kuat menopang, menjunjung dan bersemayam dalam jiwa.

Nama adalah sebuah doa-doa yang dilantunkan secara tak langsung.

Maka adalah sebuah kesalahan jika nama dibuat secara sembrono; asal ucap.

Dan terjadilah. Di-era modernisasi yang merebak, namanya merupakan salah satu bagian dari kesalahan tak berujung itu. Membuatnya menjadi bulan-bulanan ledekan selama satu dasawarsa lebih masa sekolahnya dan berjibaku dengan nama panggilan 'keren' yang di alamatkan teman-teman satu angkatannya.

Semuanya bermula dari cerita iseng yang dikarang Jiraya dan ayahnya yang terobsesi pada tokoh utama cerita, terciptalah cikal bakal namanya yang eksotis tiada bandingannya, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto adalah badai guntur dan Uzumaki adalah—nama klan yang melekat pada darah ibunya sebelum menikah dengan ayahnya— pusaran.

Pusaran Badai Guntur.

Namanya, Badai Angin Puting Beliung?

.

.

"Aku nggak suka namaku."

Jeda sejenak. Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, seolah hendak menyedot seluruh populasi udara di sekitarnya. Mata birunya berkilat putus asa. Bahunya terkulai, rambut pirangnya kusut masai.

"_Loh_? Kenapa?" gadis di depannya mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam. Netra kehijauannya memincing penuh tanya.

Naruto mendesah, "Kedengaran aneh banget, Sakura," lalu ia menggeleng.

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan menelisik, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Lalu setelahnya, Sakura menghela napas pelan. Seolah-olah maklum dengan permasalahan pelik yang tengah menimpa sobatnya satu itu. "Orang tua juga punya filosofi tersendiri. Jangan seenak udelmu memberi penilaian terhadap pemikiran mereka."

Naruto terkesiap. Ia menoleh secara sporadis. Angin sore di sekitar beranda rumah Sakura memainkan rambut sebahu gadis itu pelan, membuat perasaan _exited_ tercetak samar dalam benak Naruto atas pemikirannya barusan.

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura menoleh, cahaya keemasan matahari memayungi wajahnya. Ia pelan-pelan mengulum senyum, "Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto adalah badai guntur dan Uzumaki adalah pusaran. Badai Guntur merupakan salah satu fenomena alam paling menakjubkan dalam semesta. Bukan melulu dengan label negatif yang tercantol tapi juga dengan label positif. Guntur memberi kesuburan terhadap alam dengan memberikan beberapa ion-ionnya. Dan Uzumaki, pusaran spiral yang bisa berarti pusaran air atau angin. Keduanya memiliki kekuatan maha dahsyat dan tak terelakkan."

Naruto terperangah. Suaranya dikunci oleh sebuah hal tak kasat mata. Batinnya tercubit.

"Ya mungkin saja dengan nama itu orang tuamu berharap kamu bisa jadi pembawa kesuburan, menjadi orang berguna, dan dibutuhkan orang lain. Selain itu, mungkin saja mereka berharap kamu bisa menjadi orang dengn mental terkuat seperti guntur dalan badai . Atau bisa juga dengan nama itu mereka berdoa, seperti apapun, kamu bisa mengetahui bahwa mereka akan mendoakan kamu untuk 'kesuburan' kamu—karir, impian, cita-cita—buat mereka kamu adalah hal yang memberi arti kehidupan buat mereka, dan bukti kekuatan cinta mereka."

Lalu Naruto melihat Sakura Haruno tersenyum dengan dua pipi terangkat. Naruto masih mengamatinya hingga Sakura kembali membuka suaranya, "Ya, itu sih spekulasiku. Omong-omong aku ingin bertanya…,"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "kalau kau bisa mengganti namamu, kau mau ganti dengan apa?"

Naruto terkesiap. Pemuda jangkung itu mengerutkan alisnya pelan. Pertanyaan itu seolah menamparnya telak.

Dan segaris senyum misterius muncul di antara kedua belah bibir pemuda itu, lengkap dengan tangan yang menyisir rambut cepak miliknya, seolah berniat membuat jambul imajinatif.

Naruto mengucapkan dengan lantang penuh percaya diri dan suara yang meliuk-liuk girang, " Elvis~ Presley~"

* * *

.

**Lengkung Kedua: Curry Ramen atau Chicken Ramen ?**

.

Terkadang, Sakura Haruno selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto suka sekali mempermasalahkan hal kecil yang tak perlu. Apakah pemuda itu memang titisan Dewa Kepo atau memang otak Naruto telah bergeser berpuluh-puluh derajat sebelum dilahirkan. Dan mungkinkah Naruto adalah spesies langka dengan otak eksentrik yang dipenuhi pemikiran fantastik. Ah, ah, mungkin saja, pikirnya.

Lalu di sebuah pagi yang khidmat, ketika ia tengah berselonjor di atas lantai seusai mengemban tugas membersihkan rumah dengan televisi yang menyala, menampilkan adegan pertarungan antar sesama manusia berlapis baja, Naruto tetiba menyodorkan sebuah pertanyaan (yang mungkin tak penting) kepadanya.

Naruto bertanya dengan alis yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi, dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada, dengan roman muka yang dibuat seimut mungkin, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar bertabur bintang.

Sesaat, dunia Sakura hanya berputar pada eksistensi Naruto. Sakura sibuk menerka-nerka hal apakah yang membuat seorang Naruto berlari tergesa dari rumahnya yang berjarak beberapa komplek ke rumahnya dan memasang muka anjing minta dipungut. Apakah hal tersebut sangat mendesak ataukah hal tersebut menyangkut hajat hidup orang banyak.

Sakura was-was.

Lalu, sebuah keheningan menelusup.

Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat (untuk menimbulkan efek dramatis) sebelum bertanya, "Menurutmu lebih enak mana, _curry ramen_ atau _chicken ramen_?"

Sebuah jeda menarik Sakura kembali ke dalam kewarasannya.

Jitakan manis mendarat tepat di kepala Naruto disertai bunyi 'tak' menggema.

Naruto mengaduh. Sakura mendegus.

Lalu, Sakura merasa bodoh telah mengira Naruto bertanya tentang hal serius.

(—Bertanya tentang perasaannya, mungkin.)

* * *

.

**Lengkung Ketiga: Perasaan**

.

Mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa perasaan ibarat warna yang memiliki bermacam-macam gradasi. Terlalu lama atau terlalu sedikit waktu membuat semua warna bernama perasaan tak bisa konsisten dan _ajeg_ pada sebuah titik. Sampai akhirnya, dalam hati, mereka bisa menyimpulkan bahwa intensitas begitu mempengaruhi laju gradasi itu.

Mereka juga sama. Perasaan itu bergulir begitu saja. Berarak pelan-pelan di bawah ilusi-ilusi yang tiap malam mereka embuskan. Lewat pesan-pesan singkat yang meretas ke dalam hati atau tetes-tetes sisa rindu yang mengalir dari telepon genggam.

Perasaan yang luruh dalam tiap detik, sebelum kemudian kembali tumbuh berkali-kali lipat beberapa detik kemudian. Perasaan yang membuat seolah-olah dunia timpang sekaligus jauh, dan pada sisi yang sama terasa begitu benar dan pas dalam genggaman. Perasaan yang pelan-pelan mengoyak, seperti sebuah duri dalam daging.

(Yang nyatanya perasaan itu mereka dekap diam-diam)

Hingga suatu saat, realitas menampar mereka dalam-dalam. Mengembalikan sisi rasionalitas yang dulu menjauh. Dengan pokok pertanyaan yang kian hari kian mencekam. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka tak benar-benar merasakan perasaan yang sama, apakah hubungan dengan status mereka yang baru akan bertahan lama, bagaimana jika mereka hanya terjebak maya perasaan semata.

Bagaimana, bangaimana, bagaimana…

(Mereka sahabat. Sahabat. Sahabat.)

Dan perasaaan itu menciut berhadapan dengan singa keberanian. Mengkerut dalam-dalam dan jadi kerdil.

Hingga akhirnya, mereka sama-sama memutuskan untuk memenggal perasaan itu. Memangkas, membantai, membunuh, membuat perasaan itu berdarah-darah. Dengan pelan-pelan, tanpa bilang-bilang.

"Dia Hinata. Satu ekskul denganku," Naruto menatap lurus ke depan. Pandangannya tak terarah pada Sakura yang berada di samping kanannya.

Sakura terkekeh kecil, "Selamat ya~…"

Naruto menoleh, melihat tatapan itu, melihat senyum yang terkembang itu, ia merasa mungkin saja pilihannya benar. Embusan napasnya terasa berat sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara, "Selamat juga untukmu dengan…," jeda, "Sasuke."

Naruto mencoba tersenyum, mencoba terkekeh, mencoba menyulap suaranya menjadi terdengar ringan, mencoba berujar bijak, mencoba tertawa saat bercerita, mencoba melempar guyon. Mencoba, mencoba, mencoba…

Dan Sakura mencoba melakukan hal yang sama.

* * *

.

**Lengkung Keempat: Distansi**

.

Sakura tahu jarak ini bukan hanya definisi rentang ruang dan waktu yang memisahkan mereka, tetapi juga rentang gradasi yang kian memudar. Tentang komunikasi mereka yang kian membeku. Tentang tingkah mereka yang menjaga jarak. Tentang mereka yang bertingkah selayaknya orang yang belum pernah kenal. Tentang Naruto yang tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia pindah. Tentang Naruto yang tak memberi kabar apapun.

Dan tentang dirinya sendiri yang dengan lancangnya menanam perasaaan bodoh itu. Ia berpikir bahwa kecipak-kecipak ilusi dalam tidurnya, nama yang samar-samar disebut tiap malam, dan perasaan yang mencengkram dadanya merupakan hal terbodoh dan salah. Sangat salah. Sehingga jarak itu menjadi nyata. Bukan hantu yang selama ini ada dalam tidurnya.

(Ini karma. Karma. Karma.)

"Aku sekarang di Suna, keluargaku pindah ke sini. Kemungkinan besar, aku akan menetap. Mungkin sesekali akan ke Konoha untuk menjenguk nenek Tsunade," Naruto berujar lamat-lamat. Napasnya terdengar samar-samar dari balik telepon yang tengah digenggam Sakura.

Sakura tercenung, "Ya."

Lalu jeda. Sakura bungkam, bibirnya kelu. Percakapan pertama mereka terasa begitu kaku. Naruto di ujung sana diam. Hanya napasnya yang terdengar satu-satu dan berat mengudara dari sambungan.

"Aku tutup, ya? Mungkin kamu lelah. Perjalanan Konoha-Suna pasti melelahkan," Sakura menahan napas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menanti pemuda di sana menjawab. Menahan pacuan kuda dalam jantungnya yang menggila. Menggenggam telepon seluler erat-erat. Mencoba menahan euforia yang bertebaran dalam sukmanya.

(Dan hatinya berharap pemuda itu mengatakan, "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak lelah, aku ingin mendengar suaramu.")

Naruto menarik napas panjang, sebelum menjawab, "Ya."

Harapan Sakura luruh bersamaan dengan bunyi tut tut yang berdengung panjang.

Tak ada suara berat Naruto diujung sana, tak ada.

Tak ada Naruto yang menemaninya menonton _anime_, tak ada Naruto yang menelponnya tengah malam hanya untuk menanyakan apakah ada pr, tak ada Naruto yang kena damprat tiap detiknya, tak ada Naruto yang mengelus punggungnya saat ia menangis, tak ada Naruto dengan cengiran sehangat matahari paginya.

Tak ada Naruto di sisinya.

Tak ada. Tak ada. Tak ada.

Lalu jarak itu benar-benar nyata. Menjadi sekat antara Naruto dan dirinya.

(Mereka sahabat. Sahabat. Sahabat.

Kata-kata itu berputar-putar dalam otaknya tanpa bisa dihentikan.)

Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengembuskan napasnya pelan. Mencoba menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya demi membuat sebuah lengkung senyuman.

—Lalu tangan kirinya beralih mengusap pelupuk matanya yang basah secara kasar.

* * *

.

**Lengkung Kelima: Aphelion**

.

Setiap planet memiliki titik jauh tersendiri dari matahari, Naruto tahu itu. Maka distansi maksimal itu terjadi begitu saja, tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Seperti sebuah keharusan yang kian lama kian pasti terjadi, tanpa bisa kauhentikan.

Naruto merasa dirinya dan Sakura tengah mengalami siklus yang sama. Berada dalam titik terjauh. Berada dalam titik terdingin dalam sebuah hubungan, tanpa sapa, tanpa kabar, tanpa senyum, dan tanpa tatap muka. Lalu sepercik rasa kehilangan menyelinap begitu saja seperti sebuah perasaan perih yang ditahan-tahan.

Kadang kala, saat ia terduduk, saat ia tertawa dengan kekasihnya di balik telepon, saat ia bermain dengan lobus imaji dalam otaknya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, saat pikirannya tengah bermanja-manja dengan rumus-rumus berat berakal, dan saat ia menatap hamparan bintang dalam permadani malam, hatinya bersorak rindurindurindu!

Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, Naruto tahu ia telah jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Sejauh apapun jarak itu, setebal apapun sekat itu, pada akhirnya ia akan kembali. Akan tetap berada dalam jarak dimana ia bisa melihat matahari bersinar sekalipun jauh membentang.

Karena pada akhirnya ia sadar, dalam distansi maksimal ini, dalam cahaya mentari redup-redup, dalam dingin aura pagi planetnya, ia sadar bahwa planet dan matahari tak bisa bersama selamanya dalam jarak terdekat. Karena mungkin saja, ia—Sang Planet— akan hangus terbakar, mungkin saja mereka bersinggungan dan tabrakan yang membahayakan semesta terjadi, mungkin saja kemudian kiamat menyusul secara sporadis, mungkin saja pada akhirnya ia menerima bahwa...

—matahari bukan tempat sebenarnya ia singgah.

"Hei!" suara itu terdengar sayup-sayup, tertelan kebisingan kereta api.

"Lama. Aku sudah lumutan, nih."

Gadis dengan rambut sepunggung itu tersenyum, "Kau tambah jangkung! Dua tahun tak ketemu dan tinggi tubuhmu melonjak drastis," lalu ia terkekeh.

Naruto mendengus, "Kau yang tambah boncel, Sakura."

"Hah?"

Naruto mendekat, lalu menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura. Kemudian mencoba membandingkan tinggi tubuh Sakura dengan dirinya, "Masih kuntet, ya?" ucapnya inosen.

"DIAM KAMUUU!"

"_SHANAROOO!_"

Sakura mengaum, suaranya penuh murka dengan api merah yang membakar mata hijaunya. Lalu dengan sepenuh hati, ia melemparkan sebuah tepukan-manis-tapi-mematikan andalannya kepada pemuda itu. Bibirnya mencebik dan matanya berubah garang dalam sekejap.

Naruto mengaduh, tapi tatapannya terkunci pada Sakura yang tengah memalingkan muka. Matanya berijar lembut dengan gradasi jingga yang berpendar dalam kelereng kebiruan itu, mengulum senyum setengah geli dan kembali menatap lalu lalang umat manusia di sekitarnya.

"Aku pulang," bisiknya.

(Karena Naruto pada akhirnya kembali sadar, sekalipun titik terjauh itu terjadi, pada akhirnya Sang Planet dan Matahari akan kembali menyesuaikan diri. Dia, Sang Planet, sangat mengerti bahwa distansi itu merupakan titik tolak dimana sebuah realitas kesadaran menyembul. Dia ada, Sakura ada, Sang Planet dan Matahari ada, selalu ada. Dan hubungan persahabatan mereka yang tarik ulur itu tak akan pernah terputus.

Selamanya.)

* * *

.

**Lengkung Keenam: Siklus**

.

Mereka berpikir bahwa semestinya inilah yang terjadi. Bahwa terkadang mereka perlu meregenerasi sebuah hubungan. Ada dimana titik terdekat dan kemudian perlahan menjauh untuk kembali mendekat. Tarik ulur untuk menguatkan, untuk memperbaiki, dan untuk menyadari. Seperti angin sepoi-sepoi yang melangkah pergi lalu kembali. Seperti awan-awan baru yang akan terbentuk setelah tetes hujan meluncur. Seperti sebuah siklus yang terus menerus berputar di antara mereka berdua.

Bahwa mereka tahu, di bawah naungan angkasa luas bercat biru, di antara gemerisik dedaunan, derit ayunan, di antara jarak yang kian merentang, mereka akan kembali membuat siklus ini.

Bahwa mereka akan kembali bertanya-tanya tentang arti sebuah nama, kembali berdebat dengan kacakan pinggang di minggu pagi tentang ke maha enakkan _curry ramen_ atau _chicken ramen_, kembali merasakan manisnya gradasi perasaan, kembali memecundangi distansi yang angkuh, kembali tersenyum saat aphelion menyapa dengan tangan-tangan terbuka, dan kembali merasakan siklus yang sama.

Berulang-ulang tanpa bisa kauhentikan.

* * *

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

**Catatan II: **dan untuk arti nama Naruto Uzumaki, diambil dari Wikipedia dan tentu sebagian besar hasil ngarang saya, hohoho… Dan seperti yang sudah diperingatkan, disini NaruSaku bener-bener friendship dan sedikit romance. Jadi tolong jangan bunuh saya~… m(._.)m

**Catatan III: **Ada yang mau memberi kritik dan saran?


End file.
